


Raindrops

by Celestialmari



Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialmari/pseuds/Celestialmari
Summary: DickKory Valentine’s Day Weekend Day 2: Date NightDick Grayson is a little bit late to his Valentine's Day date with Kory.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Raindrops

The life of a human on planet Earth is much different than that of a Tamaranean on Tamaran. There are similarities for sure. For instance, both humans and Tamaraneans enjoy various similar things, the warm sunlight on a cloudless day, the feeling of wind through their hair, and of course, time spent with those they love. Yet, before coming to Earth, Koriand’r had never heard of the idea of a date. On Tamaran, this type of planned romantic evening wasn’t really done. Tamaraneans preferred to live their lives based on chance, spontaneity, and passion. If they wanted to go out and have a nice time, it was always a spur in the moment decision. Yet, for Kory, as the humans say, when in Rome do as the Romans do. 

It wasn’t a particularly beautiful night on which Dick Grayson and his long-time girlfriend Koriand’r had planned to have a date night. The rain poured outside of the Titans Tower, droplets of water chasing each other down the giant glass windows of the comical, yet modernist structure. The sounds of the rain were peaceful, white noise among the otherwise quiet tower, with the occasional burst of bright light and booming thunder echoing throughout the tranquil space. 

Kory had been ready for their date for quite some time now, sitting in a chair by windows in the living room of the tower. Since it was a Saturday night, the others were all out and about. Raven was exploring the dimensions around Azarath, looking for something as a favor to the Justice League. Victor and Gar were at a Doom Patrol party being thrown at the Dayton Mansion. Truthfully, Gar was the only one invited, but he dragged Vic with him so he wouldn’t get in another argument with his adopted father. Donna, on the other hand, was on a mission with Diana and Cassie, which had gone on for quite a couple days now. Either way, this meant that the tower was feeling lonelier than usual, especially the sound of dripping rain. 

Pulling her gaze away from the racing rain droplets on the windows, Kory stood up from her chair, letting herself float slightly off the ground, the tips of her black high-heeled shoes just barely grazing the tower’s tiled floors. She was used to Dick being late for things, as that came with the territory of being a superhero. He probably got caught up with on his way home from Gotham. She knew he could take care of himself, but a part of her still worried, understanding just how dangerous this type of life could be. 

The sounds of the rain led her up towards the roof. On Tamaran, it rarely rained, and when it did, it was always just enough to make sure the thriving plant life had enough to drink. Humans usually disliked it, blaming a mere thunderstorm for canceled plans or other troubles. Yet, Kory was calmed by it. Something that is virtually impossible for a Tamaranean, a race that thrives on fiery passion. 

She was almost to the roof when her phone buzzed, a familiar image of the man she loved with a boyish grin on his face shining from the screen. A humored smile flew onto her face as she answered the phone.

“Where are you?” Dick’s voice on the other end was apologetic but playful.

“I do not know, where are _you_?” Kory chimed with a laugh. “You are late.”

Dick’s voice laughed in earnest through the phone line, “I’m downstairs.”

By then, Kory had reached the door to the roof. Had anyone been with her at the time, they’d probably warn her not to go outside. Something about her sheer, white jumpsuit getting wet in the rain, or her extremely long tendrils of red hair never becoming dry again. She opened the door and stepped outside, the cool water sprinkling her face. 

“I am on the roof,” she replied giddily.

“Oh my god,” Dick muttered. Kory knew he was shaking his head. “I’ll be right up.”

The rain was starting to pour harder if that was even possible. The sheer fabric of her outfit sticking to her golden skin. On Earth, it might be slightly scandalous, but on a Tamaran no one ever batted an eye so why should she. For some reason, she wanted nothing more than to feel the rain on her skin, to see the beauty of the world outside of the Titans tower. Earth could be so beautiful at night, with billions of stars sparkling in the sky. 

It was then that she heard the clutter of a grappling hook, followed by various grunts of effort, and finally, a soaking wet Dick Grayson climbing up to the roof in a fancy, navy blue suit. Dick proceeded to jump to his feet, standing on the other end of the tower. His dark hair was a mess due to the climb he just finished and the pouring rain. Moving towards her, he ran a hand through his hair trying to tidy it.

“Why do you always have to make things so difficult?” he quipped, grinning like a schoolboy. His eyes ecstatic to see her in front of him, glowing with love and adoration.

Kory laughed, her feet lifting off the ground again in glee before stating, “you are the one who was late and then proceeded to climb up the tower instead of using the front door.” 

With a shake of his head, he started running towards her, careful not to slip on the wet ground, holding his arm over his head as though it would somehow protect him from the rain that had already soaked through all the layers of his outfit. When he reached Kory, he took her hands in his, admiring the way her golden skin shimmered in the rainy moonlight. 

“I was late.” He admitted, pressing a playful kiss to her hand, “I had to do my penance.”

“And that means climbing up the side of a skyscraper?” Kory retorted, pulling him into her arms by the hand he had taken hers in.

“For you?” he replied, resting his head just above her chest, the soaked fabric of her jumpsuit barely keeping them apart, “anything.”

They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, admiring just how different they were. Dick’s blue eyes held mischief and humor but also a fierce darkness and pain that Kory knew well. On the other hand, Kory’s bright green Tamaranean eyes could sometimes be difficult for humans to read, but Dick knew them well, seeing every bit of love and cheerfulness they carried at that moment.

“What kept you?” Kory whispered, her tone much more serious, “I was worried.”

“I’m so sorry Kory,” Dick replied, pulling away from the embrace. “I got caught up.” He paused, reaching his hand into his pocket. “I stopped to get you some flowers on the way here, but I spotted a man trying to rob a nearby store and I had to take care of it.” 

He pulled a couple of red rose petals out of his pocket, now soaking wet and mangled. Taking Kory’s hand once more, he gingerly placed them against her palm and wrapped her fingers around them. 

“Of course, Dick,” she said with an understanding smile. “You did what you had to.” She slipped the petals into her long tangled mess of wet hair. “At least some of the petals survived.”

She leaned down, and brushed a light kiss against his lips, just happy that he was here with her. After all, Dick Grayson was a good and honorable man, sometimes haunted, but always trying to do the right thing. She could never blame him for that. It was in his nature.

Dick smiled into the kiss while it lasted. The moon was over their heads, and by now the rain had slowed to a steady pitter-patter, the flames at the ends of Kory’s hair keeping them warm enough to be comfortable.

“I think the restaurant is closed by now,” Dick said. “Rain check?”

Kory nodded, but there was a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. Suddenly, she lifted Dick off the ground, bursting into the lightly raining sky. She held him close, and while Dick knew that she would never drop him, he couldn’t help the rush of adrenaline flowing through his veins.

He cried out her name, laughing giddily as the city around them became smaller and smaller, the little lights becoming as small as the stars. To him, Kory was stunning, the sheer soaked-through fabric of her outfit barely covering her skin at all, her hair engulfing the two of them as she flew, leaving a line of sparks behind her wherever she went. 

The two laughed together, touching the foggy dark rain clouds, before bursting through them, where suddenly, it wasn’t raining at all. The world was quiet again. No white noise, just the two of them above the clouds in the glowing light of the full moon.

Kory held Dick as close to her body as she could, making sure he could never slip from her fingers. She laced one hand around the back of his hand, intertwining her fingers in his hair, while the other hand held him securely by the waist. Up here, above the clouds, they had all the time and space in the world. The troubles and challenges of daily life were nowhere to be found up here in the air.

“I hope this is a suitable alternative to date night,” Kory said with a chuckle, twirling them around in the air as though they were dancing.

“It might be even better than a normal date night,” Dick replied with a laugh.

The two of them paused, drinking in the moment, knowing in the back of their minds that it wouldn’t last forever. 

“I love you, Dick Grayson,” Kory whispered, touching her forehead to his.

Dick smiled wide, gently taking one of his rose petals from her hair and re-positioning it behind her ear, “I love you too, Koriand’r.”


End file.
